


Le favole di Bilbo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quarta Era [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bilbo racconta le favole ai piccoli Sam e Frodo.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Bilbo, SamPrompt: c'era una volta, tanto tempo fa…





	Le favole di Bilbo

Le favole di Bilbo  
   
“C’era una volta, tanto tempo fa il meraviglioso regno dei nani. Oro, gioielli e ricchezze si accumulavano nelle grotte sotto la montagna e su tutte queste meraviglie l’ _Archengemma_  spiccava per bellezza e candore” raccontò Bilbo. Arcuò la schiena e mise la piuma d’oca nel calamaio. Alzò la sedia e la indietreggiò, rimase alzato e le passò di fianco. Si voltò e guardò suo nipote seduto sulla morbida poltrona, il bambino hobbit era affondato nella stoffa morbida. Dietro di lui, oltre la finestra spiccava il capo del figlio del giardiniere.  
“Era davvero così bello zio?” domandò Frodo. Bilbo sorrise ed annuì, i capelli ricci gli tremarono sul capo e la punta aguzza delle orecchie gli tremò.  
“E anche la città degli uomini lì vicino godeva di quel periodo gioioso e non c’è luogo più prospero in tutto il paese”. Proseguì.  
“Ogni volta la storia è più bella” bisbigliò Sam. Chinò il capo e sorrise vedendo il vento far tremare le foglie dell’aiuola e i fiori.  Bilbo raggiunse la sua cassapanca, ne tirò fuori un cofanetto e una lunga pipa di radice.  
“Eppure un giorno tutto questo cambiò. Il drago del nord, Smaug discese per portare la sua desolazione. Distrusse la città ed entrò nella montagna dei nani. Diede la caccia ad ognuno di loro per rubare fino all’ultima moneta d’oro e li uccise, nessuno sotto la montagna riuscì a salvarsi” spiegò. Aprì il cofanetto e ne trasse dell’erbapipa, mettendola dentro la pipa.  
“Signor Bilbo non mi piace questa storia”. S’intromise Sam, le guance paffutelle divennero vermiglie. Frodo si alzò in piedi, scivolò all’indietro e ricadde con un tonfo.  
“Già zio, non ci può essere un lieto fine se ci sono stati tutti questi morti” si lamentò. Bilbo si mise la pipa in bocca, aspirò e raggiunse una sedia. Si tolse la pipa di bocca ed espirò un anello di fumo.  
“E’ questo il bello delle storie come queste. Il bene e la luce trionfano sempre proprio lavando via le brutture più terribili” spiegò. Sam sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, Frodo si sedette dritto.  
“E sono gli eroi a farlo succede?” domandò. Bilbo negò con il capo.  
“Sono le persone che il destino ha designato perché cambino il mondo, anche se loro non lo sanno e magari all’inizio nemmeno lo vogliono fare” spiegò. L’anello di fumo raggiunse il quadrante dell’orologio aderendo ai suoi bordi.  
“Un giorno anch’io e il padron Frodo vivremo un’avventura!” trillò Sam. Bilbo ridacchiò e le iridi gli brillarono.  
“Vedremo” rispose. Rimise la pipa in bocca e aspirò.


End file.
